zoo2animalparkfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoo 2: Animal Park - Friends
Zoo 2: Animal Park allows each player to gather up to 16 friends. Friendship is not just a side feature of the game, since players can get many free items and especially gem items that way. Gathering friends Adding friends To add friends to your friend list, you have to either accept a friend's invitation or invite a friend who will accept your invitation. To invite a friend you need to access the friend panel and select an available friend slot. A new window will present you with 12 available players. An available player is a player who has at least a free friend slot or is about to have one in the next 24 hours. The selected players are generally of the same levels as you. Closing and opening again the window will refresh the players selection. To invite a specific player you need to know his or her game support ID and to use the research tool. You then have to wait for your friend to accept your invitation. If you change your mind, you can at any time cancel the invitation. If you get invited by another player, a notification will appear on the friend menu. You just have to tap on the invitation to accept or decline it. Note: If you have more invitations than you have available slots, you won't be able to see all of them at once. You'll have to decline an invitation in order to see the next one, but the declined invitation can't be retrieved. Removing friends If you need to free some friend slots, you can select one of your friend and tap on the bin in his/her information panel. The slot will be locked for 24 hours before you can invite again or accept invitations. Note: While the 24 hours waiting period is understandable to avoid abusive use of the friend system, it can lead to some frustrating situations for players trying to invite other players through the game friend selection. Indeed, the invited player might be at the beginning of the waiting period and might have received many invitations. The player who sent the invitation will frequently have to wait at least 24 hours to just get a rejection (without notification) and to be able to try again. And since one of the reasons to remove friends is because they are inactive, many players that are available through the game selection are in fact inactive players and invitations will then just be kept on hold. That is why getting and keeping 16 active friends is quite hard to achieve and players will need to resort to other recruiting ways (social networks, forums...). Friends description When selecting a friend in the list, 6 information are displayed additionally to the name: * Top left: The zoo reputation of your friend * Top right: the number of zoo expansions acquired * Middle left: The number of species placed in the zoo * Middle right: The number of level 10 animals* * Bottom left: The number of achievements obtained * Bottom right: The current number of babies * Note: Animals can be above level 10. Only level 10 animals will be counted here. Helping friends Helping friends will allow the player to visit his friends' zoo. It is currently the only way to visit friends zoos. To help a friend, you have to tap the hearts in the friend list. Helping friends involves playing one of the 4 mini games chosen randomly when accessing the friend's zoo. Helping a friend will grant a friendship point to both the player and the friend. Note: You can either look for the things yourself, or slightly easier, click on the left most symbol of the task bar. The game centers your view over the child or crow or escaped animal for you. Chasing crows 5 crows are randomly put in pens, and the player has to find them and tap 3 times on each crow to chase it away. Crows can be easily hided by other items like shelters, trees, boulders... and it will prove useful to change the camera angle to find them. Comforting children 5 children are randomly put on pathways, and the player has to find them and give them a balloon to comfort them. Children can be easily hided by other items like buildings, trees, toilets... and it will prove useful to change the camera angle to find them. Catching rabbits 10 rabbits are randomly put on pathways and are running throughout the zoo. The player has to use the net to catch all of them.They are moving quite fast so it can be hard to keep track of the checked part of the zoo if it is a big one. Catching goats 10 goats are randomly put on pathways and are moving throughout the zoo. The player has to use the net to catch all of them. They are moving quite slowly so it isn't hard to keep track of the checked part of the zoo. If players don't like a mini game, are stuck with one or don't have time anymore to complete it, it can be aborted using the cross button on the top right corner of the screen. The game considers then that the friend has not been helped and the player will be able to try again with a new random game. To check things, players have to look at the 2 hearts beside a friend name in the friend list: The bigger heart is for the player and the smaller one for the friend. If a heart is grey then the daily help has not been done yet, if it is pink then it has been already done today. Tip: You can tap and hold on the hearts to know when your friend last helped you. It is useful to check your friends' activity. Messaging friends The game provides a private chat box with a player's friends. It can be accessed by taping on the envelope of a friend. The messages panel will then be available and you can write your message at the bottom of the panel. The messages can be quite long (more than 500 character) but shorter messages are more readable. When you have a new message, you will be notified in the friend menu the same way as when you receive an invitation. In the friend window, you will know which friend messaged you by looking at the envelope. The messages will be organised by days, with different colors: blue for you and purple for your friend. Note: It is not possible to delete a sent message. Friendship rewards Level up gifts UwU When a player reaches a new level, he can choose a gift from a random selection of 3 items from friend chests. If the selection is not interesting, the player can spend 1 diamond to get a new random selection. Every friend of the player will also receive the chosen item. Friend chests Each time you help a friend or you are helped by a friend, you will get a friendship point. The maximum number of friends being 16, a player can get a maximum of 32 friendship points per day. Every 10 points, you will be rewarded with a friend chest, which will greatly help getting interesting items for your zoo. Helping your friends and having active friends will allow a player to get chests more frequently and therefore to get new free items faster.